


恋爱传染源

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 利物浦的球员们觉得主教练太寂寞了，于是决定关心一下，与此同时，曼城的球员们也在毫无灵犀地做着同样的事





	恋爱传染源

**Author's Note:**

> cp：渣瓜，哼花，沙漏，TAA/罗伯逊，范戴克/阿利松，嘴炮组、丁渣、蒋沃、萨内/斯特林提及

作为一位和更衣室打成一片的优秀主帅，克洛普认为自己对于更衣室的动态一贯了然于心。一位成熟的主帅和一位成熟的家长有很多方面的相似性，过分的放纵和过度的掌控都会出现各种各样的问题，“平衡”才是球队管理的艺术所在。

然而，克洛普感觉，更衣室里有些什么他不知道的事情悄然发生了，而且就在最近。

虽然更衣室一般没什么秘密可言，但有些人更愿意享受一下集体的不予置评带来的无人知晓的秘密恋情的感觉，那么更衣室完全可以心有灵犀地长久缄默。在利物浦的更衣室，虽然喜欢“秘密恋情”的也有，但大多还是高调秀恩爱一派的——不过，什么时候大家都变得这么高调了？！

阿诺德肆无忌惮地跟罗伯逊打情骂俏，比赛完或者训练完就窜到罗伯逊的背上，罗伯逊也小心翼翼地背着他往更衣室了一段路——好吧，年轻人腻歪一点撒撒娇可以理解——不过特伦特你上树也悠着点。

萨拉赫和洛夫伦显然认为两个小年轻只在训练场/赛场边辣眼睛的行为实在段数太低了，21世纪传播最快的秀恩爱方式是什么？当然要靠互联网。去客场的火车上发个ins story生怕大家不知道他们两个面对面坐着，庆祝抱个队友都要在ins上当众发脾气解释和好一条龙——请问LFCTV最近要拍默西塞德意难忘吗？还是年底了有什么营业指标要这一对儿一对儿的完成加班加点完成一下。

别问一位中老年主教练怎么知道“营业”这个词的，问就是瓜迪奥拉给科普的。

当然不是在什么赛前拥抱、赛后握手的场合，而是在前段时间收到一个匿名赞助商的邀请他与瓜迪奥拉在曼彻斯特共进晚餐——据瓜迪奥拉说是曼城队内小伙子们的一个恶作剧，他保证回去好好收拾收拾这些胆大包天的孩子们，不过他和瓜迪奥拉又不是什么仇人、正相反从德国斗到英格兰，他和瓜迪奥拉完全称得上是老朋友，再有，谁会拒绝和瓜迪奥拉共进晚餐呢？

难得有个场合不必聊足球，两人就愉快地八卦起了年轻人的恋爱，什么阿扎尔总想和德布劳内来个在快餐店不撑不归的约会、同月同日生的斯通斯和沃克最喜欢背着对方拉着队友讨论送什么别致的生日礼物，诸如两个席尔瓦、德布劳内、阿圭罗、费尔南迪尼奥等等常常被一个人拉着谈完人生后紧接着被另一个人拽住。利物浦人也不遑多让，法老和王后都快宣扬地天下皆知了不提，阿利松倒是很快融入了新环境，还和范戴克在不知不觉间把克洛普为防守出的书变成了一部安菲尔德防线情史。

年轻真好，两位中老年单身主教练八卦结尾不禁感叹。

不过年轻人总这么辣眼睛就不好了，克洛普看着阿利松靠着门柱坐着，范戴克站在他身旁讲话，两人仿佛在球门附近建起了一到“恋爱中，他人勿扰”的结界——这种结界请在赛场上做法可以吗？

刚谈恋爱嘛，总有点时间热恋期，过了就好了，比如亨德森和拉拉纳这样的，除了经常热身的时候不跟大家站一起以外也没什么太出格的事——然而，这传染一样的秀恩爱似乎不仅不停还蔓延到了名宿身上，说的就是某两位天空台的老年夫夫。

不过这段时间的传染型秀恩爱是什么时候开始的？克洛普想了想，似乎是几天前，他想起有东西丢在了梅尔伍德，回来时正撞见亨德森整个人把拉拉纳搂在怀里往车库走的画面。

 

* * *

 

几天前，梅尔伍德。

快到年末，即便赛程紧张，更衣室的气氛依旧热烈高昂，总还是能挤出个时间开个小聚会的，于是利物浦队委会在训练结束后晚走了一会儿，商量时间地点怎么安排。

等到他们聊完走出来时，远远看到有个身影等在前面的走廊，似乎是拉拉纳，正在靠着墙玩手机，范戴克看了看走在旁边的亨德森，“这大冷天的还在这儿等你，可把亚当冻坏了吧，这么深情，等会儿不想想怎么安慰人家，队长？”

亨德森不甘示弱，“怎么，羡慕了？还是终于意识到了世界级门将的防线是坚不可摧、不易攻破的？”

维纳尔杜姆忍不住笑出了声，米尔纳拍了亨德森一下，“Hendo。”范戴克刚要接着调侃回去，对着迎面而来的95后孩子们，把话又咽了下去。

阿诺德一手挽着一脸“我什么都不知道我就是被拉来壮壮声势”的罗伯逊，一手拿着一个手机，离得最近的米尔纳看到那是个正在进行时的视频通话，那端是在家里养伤的戈麦斯，索兰克站在另一边，背后似乎还跟着奥里吉和卡马乔。

 “我们有个计划。”阿诺德郑重其事地宣布。

他们打算组织一个聚会的事不是什么秘密，大概是年轻人的小聚会有什么打算，“所以，”亨德森先开了口，“你们对聚会有什么想法吗？”

 “不是，”阿诺德拼命摇头，“我们是说，你们不觉得boss一个人太寂寞了吗？”

气氛诡异地沉默，最终范戴克决定，作为后防线的指挥官，他要承担起沟通后卫和中场的责任，“你们想到了什么？”

 “我们可以在教练面前表现得，”阿诺德斟酌着用词，“恩爱一点？”

 “特伦特，”亨德森拿出了一副慈爱的老父亲循循善诱的语气，“你觉得boss今年多少岁了？十五吗？”

“可别指望他和青春期的少女一样看见别人恋爱羡慕地不得了，他觉得你太辣眼睛了找你谈话还差不多。”米尔纳补充。

 “对，就是这样。”视频那头的戈麦斯叫道，“这样我们就可以进行下一步计划。”

 “下一步？”四人异口同声地问。

“是的，”阿诺德点点头，“我们打算和boss说，我们在和曼城进行一场除了英超之外的比拼，这也是一场我们不能输的比赛。”

“你们还联系了曼城？”米尔纳问。

“没有，太早联系会暴露，等教练真的问起我们再联系。”索兰克补充，“这样在教练和瓜迪奥拉沟通的时候，就不会出岔子了。”

这都哪儿跟哪儿……四人不约而同地想。“其实也没什么损失，”努力充当了一会儿背景板的罗伯逊终于开口，“我们可以试一试。”

 “你们最终的目的是要boss和瓜迪奥拉联系上？”范戴克抓住了重点。

 “你们想撮合教练和佩普·瓜迪奥拉？”他的荷兰同胞立刻得出了结论。

几人一致点点头。

 “你们知道我们在和曼城争夺什么吧。”亨德森叹了口气。

 “又不是曼彻斯特联。”阿诺德接了一句，“当然是也没关系。”

卡拉格和内维尔的脸同时浮现在众人的脑海中。

“道理我都懂，但，为什么是瓜迪奥拉？”米尔纳问。

 

* * *

 

总算打发走了乱出主意的小年轻们，没什么别的事情，其他三人自觉地落后几步，让归心似箭的亨德森先去前面找拉拉纳。

见亨德森快步走过来，拉拉纳放下了手机，“特伦特他们说完了？”

 “冷吗？”亨德森几乎与他同时问道。

拉拉纳笑着摇摇头，不过亨德森还是借着身高优势搂住了拉拉纳原始地取暖，“你看到了他们？”

 “我给他们指的路，”搂着的姿势拉近了两人的身高差，拉拉纳的气息扑在他的颈侧，“顺带一提，我觉得他们挺有想法的。”

“我怎么觉得他们就是在胡闹，”他们虽然也没打算制止，不过亨德森也并没有被说服，同时疑惑着他的Ads是怎么信了他们的邪，“我看事情根本不会按他们想象的路线发展的。”

 “那又怎么样呢？”拉拉纳调皮地扯了扯亨德森的外套，试图从某个地方把手伸进去吓唬他一下，“年轻有热情的时候，哪想那么多条条框框的，不过是试一试，再说了，都是好孩子，知道能碰不能碰的线，又不会太出格。”

 “说得好像我们老了一样。”亨德森另一只手追着在他腰间游走的拉拉纳的手，两人边保持着这个姿势小小地打闹起来，突然，拉拉纳停下来在他腰上轻掐了一下。

亨德森猛一抬头，克洛普突然出现在他们面前，“还没走吗？”

两人放开了彼此，“和Milly他们说了会儿话，就到了这会儿。”

克洛普点点头，“早点回去休息吧。”

直到走到了车库，亨德森突然感叹了一句，“感觉我们是第一对儿执行这个计划的人。”

拉拉纳拉开副驾驶的车门，“感觉怎么样？”

亨德森本想脱口而出有点尴尬，但仔细想想似乎又没什么，“还不错。”他说。

 

* * *

 

一位成熟的主帅，在遇到球场上的一时难以判断的复杂情况时，懂得不冒进，静观其变以期找到真正的突破口。

一位中老年主教练……克洛普表示，内心毫无波动，甚至还想起了瓜迪奥拉说的那些“恶作剧”的孩子们。

佩普肯定舍不得“收拾”他的队员们，克洛普想，但没什么人跟他打个赌。于是克洛普顺手给瓜迪奥拉发了个短信问候一下，最后PS.恶作剧的“主谋”得到了该得到的吗？

“当然，不过既然圣诞节快到了，或许我应当准备一份更正式的圣诞礼物一并赔礼？”

“来自曼彻斯特的爱（From Manchester with love）？真让我受宠若惊了。”

“你提醒了我，非常好的圣诞礼物，来自曼彻斯特的门将手套。（From Manchester with glove)”

“那看来我也要准备一份回礼，一份有意义的礼物。”

“一份让我看到就会想起你的礼物？”

“不会有那么容易猜到的，亲爱的佩普。”

 

 

* * *

 

利物浦的传染型秀恩爱看起来似乎是暂时告了一段落，因为显而易见地没起到预计中的效果，于是大家不得不在换个思路和放弃之间在选出其中之一。

在更衣室还在头脑风暴新计划的时候，训练间隙休息时，有些留在场地上休息，有些要返回更衣室一趟，比如亨德森，他在返回更衣室取东西的路上，萨拉赫从后面追上了他，“Hendo。”

“怎么了？”亨德森慢了几步等着萨拉赫赶上来。

“之前俱乐部做的那个给我的Dej一人一个印着对方照片的杯子，我自己那个找不到了，俱乐部里还会有吗？”

亨德森想了想，“按理说可能会有？那对儿情侣杯是俱乐部定做的，不太可能只做一对儿吧，不过我也不确定俱乐部哪里有。不过一个马克杯如果没摔碎的话，大概率就是放在更衣室或者某个地方？”

“我已经把家里翻遍了，我没有把它带到更衣室的习惯但以防万一我还是把更衣室找了一遍，安菲尔德没有，这边也没有，我也从没带到过客场去。”说话间走进了前厅，“我们说好圣诞节和新年第一天把所有的东西都换成情侣款用一天的，可是我怎么也找不到那个杯子了，而且情侣杯虽然不少但都没有这个有意义。”

“别急，”亨德森安慰他，“也别想的太复杂了。”

洛夫伦盯着萨拉赫一闪而过的背影发呆，阿诺德在他面前上下晃荡，“想什么呢？”

范戴克在洛夫伦旁边就地坐下，看起来就像知心大哥随时准备为您解难的样子，阿诺德和罗伯逊也乖巧地坐在了两侧，就像一条完整的利物浦后防线一样，除了阿利松走到了他们面前而不是站在他们身后。

“我觉得我和Mo之间出了点问题。”洛夫伦沉吟道。

他并没有刻意压低声音，旁边收拾器材准备下一项训练的工作人员都停下了动作，克洛普淡定地喝了口水，沙奇里扯了扯旁边的拉拉纳，“这是……‘那个’中的一部分吗？这可不是个好主意。”

“不像，看起来确实是‘真正’的问题。”拉拉纳回答，等亨德森出来可以问问他萨拉赫那部分的故事，不过现在，洛夫伦还在讲着他的猜测。

“我认为他有事瞒着我。”

利物浦的后卫和门将们集体对视一眼，坐在两边的罗伯逊和阿诺德纷纷忍住了再往拉拉纳那个方向看一眼的冲动，“关于什么的？毫无征兆吗？”

“不，不是具体的事情，我认为他是不再关注我的想法了。”

“或许，”罗伯逊开口，“只是你们在某方面沟通不太顺畅，有些误会。”

“再说每个人可能都有一些不想完全坦诚的秘密，可能也是一些无伤大雅的小事，只是不愿意说罢了。”阿利松接着说了下去。

“但是，我们约好要用一天情侣的东西，他都没发现我把他的那个俱乐部送的马克杯收起来了，他肯定早就把我们的计划忘得一干二净了。”

拉拉纳和沙奇里在努力忍笑，马内给语言不太通的凯塔小声讲解刚刚发生了什么，周围的工作人员若干脸不忍直视地把器材收走，刚加入利物浦不久、最近刚从U23调来一线队跟队训练的赫韦尔扯了扯荷兰队的前辈维纳尔杜姆，“谈恋爱都是这样吗？还是只有他们是这样？”

维纳尔杜姆望天思考了一下怎样兼顾16岁的小年轻的爱情观和保护眼睛，然后回答，“你习惯了就好了。”

 

* * *

 

我真的不是有意看快递上写着什么的！我应该做个no-look deliver的！

热心帮主教练从梅尔伍德门口送了个快递到办公室的菲尔米诺如是想。

但是瓜迪奥拉干嘛要把To Jürgen from Pep ,  all my love写在快递单上？

难道不是我想的那个意思？

但是boss看起来笑得很开心？

菲尔米诺在利物浦的冬日，风中凌乱。

 

* * *

 

“这不是一件很明显的事情吗？boss恋爱了，就这样。”

斯特林放下手机，萨内已经在楼下催他了——他猜是因为看到了自己还在曼城的球员群里刚发了言让等在下面的萨内有点生气，于是，他喊了声“我马上就来”，快速从衣帽间取了件外套出来穿上，然后潇洒地拿起手机冲下楼。

真男人从不回头看爆炸。

等斯特林和萨内散步到了附近的餐厅坐下，斯特林拿起手机时，才发现大家的私信一副要炸掉他手机的架势，不过不是为了他对瓜迪奥拉的评论，而是：

“你发错群了！！！！！！”

 

英格兰国家队球员群。

“这不是一件很明显的事情吗？boss恋爱了，就这样。”

自从索老板和贝爷荒野求生去，沉寂已久的国家队群在集体倒吸了一口冷气之后，阿里弱弱地打破了可怕的沉默，“……我仿佛看了一集假的荒野求生？”

“这怎么可能！Raheem怎么会对boss的私事这么确定。”林加德反对，并立刻获得了很多赞同他的回应。

“而且，这看起来像是在回答别人的话。”马奎尔补充。

“也许，”英格兰的队长站了出来圈了斯特林，“或许你发错群了？”

凯恩的回复暂时制止了一群小狮子们对于索斯盖特的八卦，然后他们发现——佩普·瓜迪奥拉恋爱了？！

事情似乎更有趣了起来。

考虑到斯特林大概率不在线，尤其是这么久都没什么回应，之前默不作声的曼城球员成为了集体“围攻”对象，阿诺德干脆利落地把利物浦和曼城的英格兰球员们拉了个群。

于是等亨德森和拉拉纳看完电影出来，看到国家队群几百条未读消息，还有个莫名其妙新出现的、似乎正在聊得热火朝天的群，“世界要末日了吗？”拉拉纳问。

“直觉告诉我，”亨德森边打字边答话，“有比这还恐怖的事情发生了。”

“所以有没有人能简要解释一下，发生了什么？”

 

 

* * *

 

德布劳内坐在飘窗上，靠着墙和阿扎尔视频聊天。

“……所以我们约了一起打游戏，”德布劳内一边说话，一边在窗玻璃上画着圈，“然后我们组输了……”

“我们要想出个绝妙的惩罚点子。”斯特林拉着萨内欢呼，显然他们都是胜利的一方。

德布劳内和席尔瓦对视一眼，有种不祥的预感。

“上次我们的惩罚是什么来着？”埃德森提问。

“好像是半夜溜进伊蒂哈德站在中圈中心唱Wonderwall？”

“那这次我们来个更有挑战性的怎么样？比如——和佩普讲有人暗恋他？”阿圭罗的一句话成功让原本热烈的更衣室寂静了三秒。

三秒之后。

“或许我们可以加一些细节，一位英超教练行业的同仁怎样，是不是充满了戏剧性？”

“我们首先要确定一下，是有位教练，还是一位确定的教练？”

“如果考虑一下道德问题的话，我们应该能排除绝大多数选项，也许——利物浦主帅暗恋曼城主帅，这样的剧情怎么样？”

曼城更衣室再次陷入了三秒钟沉寂。

“这个一定要让凯文去说！”斯通斯理直气壮地发言，“凯文是我们中看起来最正直的！”

沃克扯了扯斯通斯，“等等，不是说大卫看起来不正直——”

“——而是我们应该再想一个适合大卫的惩罚。”斯通斯顺水推舟接了下去，“比如？帮boss把克洛普约出来？”

“事情就是这样。”德布劳内讲完了事情的前因后果，视频那端阿扎尔把平板扔一边，抱着枕头笑得上气不接下气。“有这么好笑吗？”

“当然有！”阿扎尔拿回了平板，关闭了天空体育油管主页刚发布的新一期debate视频，“你们甚至给天空台提供了一个debate的素材——不得不说加里·内维尔的表情真是太有意思了。”

“埃登！”德布劳内皱着眉，似乎在寻找词语表达他对阿扎尔看热闹的不满。

“凯文，”看着德布劳内的反应，阿扎尔端起了严肃的表情，“你知道你做了什么吗？”

“什么？”

“你应该感到骄傲——”阿扎尔最终还是撑不住严肃了，憋着笑接着说了下去，“你们改变了整个英超！”

 

 

* * *

 

“我们的聚会需要有一个正式的开场吗？讲点什么或者别的？”聚会刚开始，萨拉赫已经拉着洛夫伦跑到外面放烟花，法比尼奥和菲尔米诺在一起抛水果玩，维纳尔杜姆看了一圈，问为数不多的还在附近的人们。

“行啊，亚当在哪儿？你和他去前面跳个舞开场吧。”范戴克顺手推了一把正好在自己右手边的亨德森。

正在后台调试音响的拉拉纳打了个喷嚏。

“我和Ads跳个舞倒是没问题，”亨德森扶了一把旁边的斯图里奇站稳了，“这么大的舞台当然应该每人都上去表演个节目了，你和阿利松来个情歌对唱不是更好？”

“boss竟然不来，”阿利松递了一杯果汁给范戴克，顺便岔开了话题，“光在网上看到他跳舞的视频，真想现场看看。”

“这个问题，”亨德森顿了一下，“以后有的是机会。”

“说不定还能欣赏一下西班牙斗牛舞。”米尔纳面不改色地接了一句。

“我就知道！”旁听到了他们对话的阿诺德在后面欢呼，和自己的小伙伴们纷纷击掌，然后转向罗伯逊，“为什么是佩普·瓜迪奥拉？因为我早就知道他们之间是特殊的。这次我赢了。”

“是的，”罗伯逊爽快地承认自己打赌输了的事实，“这次好像没定赌注，那么你想要什么？”

“反正没定我们干脆攒到赛季结束最长的那个赌注分出结果的时候吧，我可还没输呢。”

 

 

* * *

 

利物浦曼城姻缘两开花群。

“所以让我们为共同完成了撮合两家家长任务的（塑料）兄弟情干杯！以及，如果有人打算把这个意外的教练情史写成小说或者拍成电影的话，题目叫什么比较好呢？”——沃克

“情定利物浦。”——TAA

“我反对，为什么不叫情定曼市？”——斯通斯。

“我们教练在曼市你们教练开餐厅吃饭甚至都不能打折，当然还是利物浦友好得多。”——戈麦斯

“而且你们教练还在利物浦大学当众表过白！”——索兰克。

“那不算，那时候一切还没开始呢。”——斯特林

“情定曼市！”

“利物浦！”

“曼市！”

“利物浦！”

**Author's Note:**

> *原梗是from Russia with love，是一部1963年的007电影，正好去年世界杯是在俄罗斯，英格兰28年后再次进入世界杯四强，ITV的纪录片summer of love里就提了这么一句，而后面with glove的梗来自BBC做的英格兰夺得世界杯冠军那个小视频，后文的to Jürgen from Pep则来自于约翰勒卡雷的小说《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》，原文是to George from Ann, all my love
> 
> **el libro
> 
> 我好想祭出你扑金句【瓜迪奥拉：我不想翻开那本书，书里都是克洛普】
> 
> 搞不过，搞不过.jpg
> 
> ***萝卜和TAA关于助攻的打赌！我的左右边后卫cp是真的！


End file.
